1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modular attachment system for a gun stock. In particular, the present invention provides a system of modular attachments that are selectively secured to a structural feature or surface of a gun stock to add functionality to the gun.
2. Technical Background
Advanced composite materials have presented a promising alternative to metals. Advanced composite materials have the advantage of being very lightweight and having a high strength. Composite materials may also be formed into any number of different shapes, depending upon the application. Because of these advantages, composite materials are being employed in many different fields, including gun stocks. The less a gun stock weighs, the longer it can be aimed and carried before the shooter experiences fatigue in a degree to affect the shooter's aim. Furthermore, the less a gun stock weighs, the less force is required for the shooter to adjust the position of the weapon, which is a significant aiming factor when small adjustments to the weapon are required.
There have been many improvements over the years with the development of light-weight composite materials and their use in composite gun stocks. These materials include fiberglass, carbon fibers, foams and a variety of woods and synthetic materials. The use of these materials can reduce the weight and increase the performance of the weapon. Conventional fabrication methods like hand lay-up, injection and compression molding are used by many manufacturers.
However, composite materials also have some disadvantages. Composite materials can be several times more expensive than metals or fiberglass. Despite the desirable strength and weight characteristics of composite materials, the price of the composite materials can often be cost prohibitive. Additionally, forming composite materials into a desired structure can require complex assembly equipment and multiple manufacturing procedures.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a light-weight stiffened gun stock that has a strength-to-weight ratio high enough to allow the gun stock to maintain the required stiffness while also providing a reduction in weight. Thus, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive gun stock formed from composite materials. There is a further need in the art for a light-weight stiffened gun stock having hollow portions that allow the shooter to access the hollow portions for storing various items. There is yet a further need in the art to provide these benefits in a cost efficient manner. Further still, there is a need for a system by which to selectively couple various attachments to the gun stock to provide the gun with increased functionality. Such a gun stock is disclosed and claimed herein.